


i'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: “Are you okay?”“Yeah.” Frankie says, still not looking up.“You sure? I didn’t think I was scheduled for cuddling on the sofa tonight.” Grace giggles, trying to lift Frankie’s spirits a little.“You aren’t. I can leave if you want.” She says, a little helplessly.“No, I don’t want you to leave. I want you to tell me what’s wrong.”





	i'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin

It’s around 9pm when Frankie makes her way back into the main house from her studio. Grace is curled up on the sofa reading and Frankie automatically goes to cuddle up next to her.

“Hey.” Grace says softly, as Frankie sits, leaning her head on Grace’s arm.

“Hey.”

Grace pretends to continue reading, waiting for Frankie to tell her what’s clearly bothering her, but Frankie just sits there, hands fidgeting, not saying a word.

Grace sets her book aside. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Frankie says, still not looking up.

“You sure? I didn’t think I was scheduled for cuddling on the sofa tonight.” Grace giggles, trying to lift Frankie’s spirits a little.

“You aren’t. I can leave if you want.” She says, a little helplessly.

“No, I don’t want you to leave. I want you to tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m thinking about it. I thought by being here I might actually know what to do, but I don’t.” She sighs.

“Alright, well can you tell me what you don’t know what to do about?”

“I’m thinking about it.”

Frankie goes silent again, and Grace gives her time. She strokes her hair because she knows it makes Frankie feel safer.

Eventually, it’s been so long since either of them talked, Grace begins to wonder if Frankie’s fallen asleep. So she kisses the top of her head- Frankie likes that she doesn’t have to ask Grace to do that anymore- and whispers, “Frankie?”

“Yeah?” A small voice whispers back.

“Do you want to tell me what’s bothering you now?”

Frankie sits up and finally looks at Grace for the first time tonight. Her hands are still fidgeting, so Grace takes them in her own, softly stroking her thumbs over them in another attempt to soothe her, but Frankie just looks at her sort of sadly.

“Frankie, you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Of course I do.” Frankie says, shaking her head and letting out a big sigh. “It’s just that- I don’t know- maybe I’m wrong- and you’re my- and we’re- y’know? What if I mess this up? I don’t wanna do that- I mean- I’m your- and you- and we’re-“ Grace kisses her.

Grace pulls away, looking at Frankie with wide eyes and a slightly worried look, and Frankie asks, “Did you do that because you meant it or just to shut me up?”

“Of course I meant it.” She says, hands squeezing Frankie’s. “But I also just wanted to shut you up.”

“Alright, can I shut you up now?” She asks, eyes suddenly lit up.

“I’m not talking now.” Grace says, trying to sound smart.

“I’m gonna do it anyway.” Frankie shrugs, smiling as she connects her lips to Grace’s once more.

As soon as Grace opens her eyes again, she can’t stop smiling. “Is that all that was bothering you?”

“I guess.” She says, looking a little embarrassed.

“Do you wanna sleep in my bed tonight?”

Frankie grins, eyes narrowing. “Can we wear the matching pajamas I got us?”

Grace rolls her eyes, but still can’t contain her smile. “Sure.”

“Yippee! Last one there has to make breakfast in bed tomorrow!” Frankie says, jumping up and making her way towards the stairs.

Grace follows, knowing that either way she will be making pancakes in the morning, as Frankie eats whipped cream straight from the can.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't write it but you all already know they got into bed after this and frankie was the little spoon


End file.
